During the FY2008 the NIEHS Clinical Research Unit was built and is now in the final stages of completion. The NIEHS Clinical Research Program Team has put together an operational plan delineating research options for the NIEHS, and has presented this plan to the Institute and Program Directors. Furthermore, the CRP Team has completed a standard operational procedure draft for scientific and utilization review processes in the evaluation of clinical research proposals. This is meant to ensure highest quality research while maintaining fiscal prudence. Furthermore, the CRP Team has been in close contact with members of the Clinical Research Center in Bethesda, MD, in an effort to streamline NIEHS clinical operations with the pre-existing framework of NIH Clinical Research. Finally, a clinical research software has been purchased and is now being tailored to the needs of NIEHS investigators. The NIEHS Program in Clinical Research has established a comprehensive Human Research Protection Program within the FY2008 thru the development of the Office of Human Research Compliance (OHRC). This office will be responsible for managing and coordinating the pre-IRB clinical and scientific review of NIEHS clinical studies, supporting the day to day administrative operations of the IRB, Developing and maintaining electronic management systems and websites that support activities of the OHRC, Performing quality assurance/quality improvement audits of clinical sites, stregthening and enhancing the human research protection education and training program, working with scientific / clinical PIs and their staff to develop human research protocols, developing and implementing standard operationanl procedures,to ensure that NIEHS complies with DHHS, FDA, NIH guidlines and regulations.